(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft system weight and center of gravity (c.g.) cockpit readout device and more particularly to an aircraft system which provides the pilot with a continuous cockpit readout of the weight and center of gravity of an externally lifted load, and its impact on aircraft controllability, by coupling input signals from load cells installed in the hook system, input signals from the fuel totalizer and input data signals from a system keyboard to a system computer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Presently, pilots use a slide rule method to determine the acceptability of the aircraft center of gravity prior to take-off without an external load and then assume the effect thereon of the load to be picked up. No allowance is made for in-flight load shifts or the effect that expending fuel has on shifting the aircraft c.g. The inaccuracy of such a method is obvious and has at times caused serious safety problems.